


Off day.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: It wasn't meant to be [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Flufffyyy, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Trans Male Character, depressed iwaizumi, iwa has depression, very small.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: The one with Iwaizumi in a shitty place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I had to re-write this too many times, lmao.  
> That was real fun.

I wake to the sun shining in my eyes, I groan and cover my face with my pillow. I slowly take the pillow off of eyes, I look around the room, it looks to be late morning, just to make sure I grab my phone off of my bedside table, it reads ten thirty. 

I put my phone back on the bedside table and pull the covers back up, I'm off today so whats the point of being awake in the morning, Hajime is probably already on his morning run, so I can't bother him anyway. 

I roll onto my side so I'm facing Hajime's side of the bed.  
There's still a lump there, and little tuffs of dark brown hair sticking out of the top of the blanket. 

He shouldn't still be here, but who am I to complain about extra cuddle time. I sit up a bit so I can see him, he's not sleeping just staring at the wall. 

I poke him in the shoulder, his eyes snap to mine I smile "Good morning." 

He stares at me, then nods. 

I stop smiling and frown, "What's wrong?" I ask softly, I start rubbing his shoulder comfortingly hopefully. 

"Nothing, I'm fine," He grumbles his voice sounding more gruff than normal. 

I raise an eyebrow at him, "You sure?" I ask keeping my voice down. 

He nods again. 

"Can you please talk to me?" 

He shakes his head again. 

I sigh and flop back down beside him, on my back.  
A moment later, Hajime turns and puts his head on my chest, something must be up, normally yeah we cuddle but this isn't normal. and he's usually already back from his run and in the kitchen or the shower. 

I put my arm around him to bring him closer.  
It's quiet I don't dare to say anything, I do bring my hand up to play with his hair, I close my eyes and try to relax.

"I--I haven't slept yet," Hajime stutters out. 

I eyes snap open and I look down at him in shock, he's looking at his hand that's drawing shapes on my stomach. 

"Why?" I ask quietly not believing it. 

I know sometimes when he gets in these episodes he doesn't sleep through the whole night but not sleeping at all is crazy, normally that's what I do and even then it's because I'm working on something. 

"Couldn't," He answers simply. 

"And why is that?" I ask starting brushing my hand through his hair again. 

It's quiet again, I'm just about to say something when he beats me there, "It started feeling bad at dinner that's why I kept zoning out, I'm not sure why though," He mumbles. 

I nod, "I noticed that last night, is it because of the call with your dad before dinner?" 

Hajime nods not saying anything else for awhile. 

"He called me his daughter and my birth name," He said choking up a bit. 

I move my hand down to his back to start rubbing it, I hear him start to sniffle. 

I can't believe that Hajime still talks to his father, even after all these years of Hajime being out, and living as a man.  
I hate him, I can't even stand to be in the same room as him. Last time he came to visit I punched him in the face, and Hanamaki ending up throwing him out of the house.  
But Hajime just can't seem to bring himself to hate him, I know when he was growing up it was just him and his Dad.  
But he has me now, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"Why don't you block his number?" I say with a sigh. 

"I just can't," He said with starting to cry harder, hiding his face in my shirt. 

"It won't stop all the hurting, but it will help so much, I'm not asking you to cut him out of your life completely. Just please, don't answer his calls or the door when he comes to the house. He needs to learn that this is who you are," 

He doesn't answer, but he starts crying harder, I hold him closer.  
Once his cries turned into hiccups, he falls asleep awhile later. 

"I love you," I whisper into his hair, kissing the top of his head after. 

I stay where I am, just laying with him and watching him sleep.  
I feel like Edward Cullens, probably not as creepy as that though, seeing as I didn't sneak into anyone's room, and I'm better looking than him. 

There's a knock on the door, a second later.  
Hanamaki peaks his head in the room.

He waves, "Sup, me and Matsukawa are heading out. What are you guys planning to do today?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Okay, have fun. We're sleeping for most of the day," 

He nods followed by, "Are you guys okay?" He asks concern flickering in his eyes. 

I nod my head and whisper back, "Yeah, Hajime didn't any sleep,"

"Oh, okay, I hope he feels better soon, tell him I love him," 

"What you don't love me?" 

"Nah, I and Haji-chan are secretly seeing each other," 

I roll my eyes, "It's not a secret anymore, you idiot," 

"Aw, fuck we've been found out," He cries dramatically. 

He leaves soon after, yelling something over his shoulder about Matsukawa falling down the stairs without his glasses and dashing out of the room. 

I snuggle closer to Hajime and closing my eyes. Even if I don't fall asleep, it's nice to have a break from everything going on around us. 

I'll have to wake him up in a bit so I can get us something to eat, the rest of the day will probably be spent watching bad movies and cuddling.


	2. Spin of this one shot.

Sup, it's your boyo thing. So two people asked me to continue this, so here I am telling you guys allllll about it. So yes that right, this one-shot thingy is going to have a spin-off thingy. It's going to based around trans Iwaizumi ftm (Female to male) buttt it's going to be from Oikawa's point of view, it will switch between the two of them but the first chapter Oikawa. The name of it is: It wasn't meant to be. (Not relationship stuff, gender stuff) Okay,,,,, any whooo that first chapter should be up by the time I'm done writing it, which I think I'm almost done. I don't know yet how many chapters there are going to be yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I honestly think that people don't write enough about Iwaizumi having bad days, and shit like that.  
> It's so sad. Don't get me wrong I love all of the other things people write about Oikawa and such.  
> But Iwaizumi's my baby, and he needs some love kiddos. 
> 
> Anywho~ I hope you like this! I hope they're not too out of character this is my first time writing in Oikawa's point of few, so ye. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
